


Mistress Bellatrix

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dolls, Gen, Pictures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 01:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2794382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not a story, it's a picture of my fanmade Bellatrix doll.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistress Bellatrix

 

**Author's Note:**

> People who aren't doll people probably won't care, but:
> 
> Mistress Bellatrix is an Obitsu Miroku head on a 27cm Obitsu female soft bust L body.
> 
> It's hard to tell but her eyes are gray.
> 
> Faceup and clothing by Lamia of the Dark. Her wig is from Mimiwoo. (Yep, the heads come bald and blank... Lamia is a doll customizer as well as a fanfiction writer.) 
> 
> Her boots are from a Jun Planning J-doll (Charing Cross Road).
> 
> Her collar is from a CY Girl clothing set.


End file.
